Of Thirty-One Days
by KH freak 813
Summary: Story gifted to Jazz. There has been so much that had passed between us during these thirty-one days, things I would have never thought to stumble across and emotions I would never have thought to feel... AU. Crossover between various fandoms. SasuNaru. Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I would like to thank **The Corrupted Nerd** for reviewing Jealous? I Think Not... along with favoriting it, **iKoffeeholic** for evalulating and favoriting it, **666snoopy** for doing so on both, **Jazz** for commenting on it and Always And Forever Yours, **Skulduggery's sidekick** including **enRei** for giving feedback on the first, **berry5tz** for praising the second and the primary not forgetting favoriting it, **SharinRaven876** prior to **skorpina18** for favoriting it, **Lil Pyromaniac** for favoriting and following it, **1KeyFun**, **ArcaneRaven**, **TsubakiUzumaki**, **The damon girl**, **Stacy20** in addition to **furubafeind95** for favoriting the former as well as **xxx. Syoshiro03 .xxx** besides **XxWildflowerxX** for favoriting including following it! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

This story is dedicated to** Jazz** for being the sole person to support me as I wrote Love Will Never Die. I hope you enjoy it! (:

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

WOO! I'm _FINALLY_ done with all three one-shots! YEAH! ^o^

Feel free to check them out too! J:

Thanks **The Corrupted Nerd**! I'm glad you like it! :I

It's fine **Jazz**! I'm happy that they won't mind! :3

I'll _TRY_ to make each chapter at least 2K—3K would _KILL_ me—but it'll depend on the situation...we'll see! :D

No problem! :1

I know! I'm glad you thought so! ^u^

Now that I think about it, I _REALLY_ see that line there too! :O

YAY! XD

I'm sorry for not replying to you in Always and Forever Yours! It's just that it would have felt _SO_ strange for me to write my response to you there since I acknowledged your review to Jealous? I Think Not... here! Sorry about that! I wasn't trying to be mean or thoughtless! ^^'

Thanks for your compliments in Always and Forever Yours! I'm so flattered! XD

Does it remind you of Not As Simple As It Sounds? I'm glad if it does! :I

Thanks for the comments **iKoffeeholic**! I really appreciate it! I know my style is a little strange but at least it's mine! I hope you can bear with it! :P

It sure is **Skulduggery's sidekick**! Thanks for the review! J:

Thanks for saying that **enRei**! I'm glad I could help! ^_^

Thank you **berry5tz**! I'm glad you like your one-shot and Jealous? I Think Not...! I _REALLY_ appreciate your understanding and praise! (:

Aww, thanks **666snoopy**! I'm glad you like both! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

><p><span>The 1st of December<span>

"Ahoo!"

Winter was...such a bane. Jeez, who thought it was a good idea to blanket the earth in freezing, barren ice? Birds fly away from it. Bugs die in the presence of it. Plants withdraw as it comes about. Even beasts as unstoppable as bears hide in caves and sleep during that season. To think it was the first day of December...what an annoyance indeed.

"Stupid cold!" A blond boy bearing three whiskers on tan cheeks below dazzling azure orbs who was smothered in a thick coat grumbled out, talking to himself. "To think I had to run out of food _today _of all days!" The complainer groaned, continuing to mumble to himself as he entered a grocery store. "Finally! Heat!" The warm rays greeted the arrival, staving off the chills the outside environment had brought about. He then pulled out a list, scanning through it. "Ramen, ramen, ramen, even more ramen, miso ramen with extra pork..." He went on cruise control, virtually on autopilot as he reached the appropriate section. "Yes!" The shelves were _stuffed _with the desired product, the customer literally emptying each rack as he greedily brought what he wanted into his cart...which was _a lot_.

"Excuse me, could you help me out?" The browser swiveled around, now face to face with a male his age who had raven locks that framed his visage and matched his pupils as well as contrasting greatly with his pale skin. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I just moved here."

"Naruto Uzumaki." The flaxen took the other's hand, giving a firm shake. "What do you need?"

"Could you show me where the produce is?" The sable asked. "It looks like you need some too."

The listener nodded almost stiffly, not exactly sure what to make of that comment. "I'll lead the way." He did just that, the newcomer following him.

Their journey to the aisle went on in silence for some time. As the tawny repeatedly glanced at the stranger, the onyx quirked a brow. "Is there something you have to say?"

The reluctant made up his mind upon hearing the curt statement. "Are you going to attend my school?"

"Hn." The inquired grunted, shrugging. "Where else will I go? Isn't Konohagakure Academy the only institution around here?"

The vulpine _struggled_ to not let his eye twitch. After all, first impressions are _everything_. "Of course."

As they reached their destination, the seeker went straight for a certain area, almost robbing the space of all its items. "You sure _love_ tomatoes."

The quipped glimpsed back. "You sure _love_ noodles."

The teen couldn't cease the irritated spasms any longer. "They're _ramen_, not noodles!"

"Same thing." Before the offended could go preaching on the very _real _differences between the two, the obsidian's phone rang, prompting him to pick it up and ignore the upoarious shouting by his ear.

_"Get back home NOW."_

The device then beeped, indicating that the connection was broken. The bystander crossed his arms. "Who was that?"

"My brother." The responder sighed. "Get some vegetables and let's get going; I have to leave quickly."

The commanded mumbled consistently under his breath as he picked out some carrots which he could _hopefully _fry the repulsive taste out of before guiding the ungrateful jerk to the checkout.

As the cashiers scanned the purchases, the blond huffed. "Ah man! I have to walk back into the _cold_ in order to get home!"

The ebony quirked a brow. "Who in the world walks out into the cold? Someone who wants to get sick?"

"No, someone who doesn't have a car! Taxis are pretty much nonexistent over here, so that's out too!" That shut him up. "Geez, teme!"

The insulted reanimated. "Dobe."

"Ba—" The person behind them cleared her throat, halting their argument short as they were forced to leave immediately after paying.

Sasuke sighed. "Why don't I take you to my place?" Before the other could so much as open his mouth, the speaker continued. "I'm not trying anything. I need to hurry home and you don't want to walk in the cold; it's a win-win. Besides, we'll be classmates soon so you'll have to get to know me anyways."

Naruto groaned upon admitting defeat. "Fine. Thanks."

"Hn." He led the way to his vehicle, taking out his key and unlocking the doors once they reached it. "Get in." Upon seeing the guest's jaw literally dropping to the ground, the owner glared. "What?"

The rude growl snapped the stunned out of it. "How in the world did you get your hands on a Ferrari 458 Italia?! Aren't they like one of the most expensive cars in the world?!"

"I have my ways." The conceited smirked. "Now get in." The instructed ignored every warning he had _ever_ heard in his life about not getting into cars with strangers as he did just that, entering the passenger's side.

The transport hummed as it rode on, the trip occurring without a word exchanged until the driver finally pulled up to the house—no mansion. Iron gates guarded a long path towards a magnificent manor surrounded by lush trees and endless fields, giving the residence a grand aura of supremacy. "You live here?" The indifferent—almost apprehensive—expression surprised the visitor, not expecting that response—or lack thereof.

The two disembarked the machine, the inhabitant opening the front door before allowing the flaxen in. Seriously, is this even real? The decor on the interior made the exterior look like utter _crap_; only the most priceless decor from all over the world furnished the halls that literally looked as if they were made of gold as servants and maids greeted the duo, making the outsider feel out of place.

A man who appeared to ba an older version of the host save for having twin marks near the bridge of his nose, being taller, and having longer hair tied in a ponytail went to greet them, staring at his brother. "Otouto, who is this? Is he a new friend?"

"You can say that, nii-san." The queried shrugged.

The discussed decided to step into the conversation about himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I helped your sibling shop earlier! Nice to meet you!"

"Same here." The elder smiled. "I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'm sure my younger brother somewhat introduced me to you already."

The adolescent scratched the back of his neck. "I guess." He then stopped, curiosity lighting up his features. "If you guys just moved here, then why do you live in a place like this? I mean, it must take _years _to complete a building like this!"

"We just renovated an existing structure to fit out needs long before we came here." The older explained. "You don't know how far power can get you these days."

"Right..." The cryptic statement slightly intimidated the interviewer before he commenced once more. "What do your parents work as?" He missed the very visible flinch that passed through a certain someone.

However, the senior noticed, sighing. "Mother had...passed a few years ago due to disease."

The curious covered his hues behind his bangs. "Sorry about that."

The teller held his hands in a placating gesture. "It's fine; may she rest in peace. Father works as the head of the family business, Uchiha Incorporated."

"So you are _those_ Uchihas, huh?" The boy mused, completely ignoring the derisive snort comming from behind him. "Where were you before and how's it like here in Hi no Kuni?"

"It's nice." The major replied. "Before here, we resided in Kaze no Kuni and Sasuke attended Suna High there. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yeah." The inquired confirmed. "It's the world leader in mining and oil, right?"

The minor snorted. "You're not as stupid as you look, usuratonkachi."

"Thin Hammer?!" The boy's brow was twitching _hard_ before he had managed to get it in control much to the displeasure of the cause. "So what are you guys doing here?"

His peer decided to answer this time. "Chichi-ue moved us here since this place has lower taxes and a great location for a new office. We arrived a few weeks ago and were settling in ever since."

"Right." The tawny was about to take a deep breath, ready to fire another question just when a servant entered the room.

"Sirs, I am here to inform you that the master of the house will be returning shortly." The messenger bowed politely before taking his leave.

The conceited's eyes widened in shock as he turned to his guest. "It's time for you to go now!"

The addressed was stunned, having no idea what was going on. "But I wasn't even here for that lon—"

"Just _go_!" The intensity of the stoic's voice further astonished him, prompting him to head out as the raven followed him. As they reached the car, they went in without a word before pulling out. "Tell me where you live."

The commanded did so, fidgeting in his seat. "Umm, my apartment is a little—"

"I don't care." The curt statement shut him up.

The blond tried again. "Why did your brother want you?"

The queried sighed. "He just wanted to be sure that I was home before father got back." They pulled up to the passenger's dingy apartment, the operator simply not bothering to show any deference as the other stepped out, groceries in tow. "What is it about your father—"

"There are some things you are better off not knowing." The speaker then drove away, not even sparing the flaxen a glance as he went out of sight.

Naruto continued to watch the vehicle until it vanished, finally entering his dwelling. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p><span>Translation<span>: Konohagakure=Hidden Leaf, Otouto=Little brother, nii-san=Big brother, Hi no Kuno=Fire Country, Kaze no Kuni=Land of Wind, Suna=Sand, usuratonkachi=thin hammer, Chichi-ue=Father

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz **for reviewing the previous chapter twice plus **Sayuri36ani** for favoriting and following in addition to **QueenOfLights**, **1KeyFun **& **ankwhat** for favoriting Not As Simple As It Sounds after reprising **himewolf** for favoriting Always And Forever Yours then later Maybe, Just Maybe... along with **Ink And Death** for favoriting Jealous? I Think Not... not forgetting **Mistress Prince-Snape** anterior to **Kai16Ray** for favoriting Love Will Never Die before **Free-dom. is. in. my. DnA** ahead of **toothie** for favoriting including following the second sans leaving out **Sabaku No Kaori **for favoriting it prior to **chocote** for favoriting the third and fourth! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Don't worry **Jazz**! I'll be sure to make this more of a drabble-style as the story progresses! (:

Thanks for understanding! I'll try to do 2K for each but I'm still glad! :1

Silly author?! How am I being silly?! o.O

I'm relieved that you're not upset! Sorry about that! ^^'

No problem to you too! ^_^

Oh, I see... /:

I'm sorry for not updating! It's just that I've been _SO_ swamped by _ENDLESS_ projects and homework that I don't have time for my stories! In fact, I've been getting six hours of sleep _MAX_ per night for the past month or so! However, since you want me to, I've decided to post this chapter! I can't let you or all of those kids down! ;)

It's fine! By the way, when _IS_ your birthday? What would you like for me to give you? :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto continued to watch the vehicle until it vanished, finally entering his dwelling. "What's going on?"<em>

The 2nd of December

"Ahh, this is _so_ 'great'."

The day before had been a Sunday, meaning that the following one was the start of a new school week; a Monday. Who likes Mondays? Garfield sure doesn't. Naruto _swore_ that fat cartoon cat had been _right_; the day where all assignments that were shoveled down the students' throats were due, the day right after the way-too short weekend, the day marking the beginning of an apprehensive week...yep, that was Monday all right.

"What demented fiend took the sick pleasure in creating such a day?" The blond whined as he trudged towards his locker. He then abruptly paused, a tickling sensation overtaking him before a huge sneeze wracked his frame, shaking him to the very core. "On top of that, it's_ cold_." The boy then lifted his head, glaring at the ceiling as if some divine presence were right above him. "What did I do to deserve thi—"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh crap!" The upset snapped out of his definitely not depressing thoughts, directing his attention to the source of the shrieking, a look of upmost confusion replacing the loathing expression that was there just seconds ago."What's going on?!" The corridor was filled to the brim with awestruck maidens, the combined squealing surprisingly not shattering every glass object within the vicinity. The bystanders had to cover their ears in fear of going deaf. Suddenly, the crowd parted, revealing the object of the group's affections. "What the?!" It was...Sasuke Uchiha, that oh so kind guy the flaxen had met in the store! To the tawny's shock, the raven appeared to be unfazed, cooly strolling down the hall—hands in his pockets—as if he owned it, standing out immediately even though he wore the same uniform as every other male there.

"Teme!" The Uzumaki rushed up to the sable, not taking notice on how abruptly the area went into silence. "What are you doing here?!"

"Tch. Didn't I tell you that I would be transferring here yesterday, Usuratonkachi?" The inquired scoffed. "Dobe."

"Thin Hammer?! DEAD-LAST?!" One could _swear _that steam was flying out of the insulted's ears. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU AR—"

"WHO DO YOU THINK _YOU_ ARE?!" The girls screeched, the high pitches piercing the air. It was a wonder how the target didn't drop dead from the intensity of those hateful glares.

The loathed actually began fearing for his well-being—his was too young to die after all—as the mob closed in on him, his life flashing before his eyes.

"Matte." The intended cautiously blinked, taking in the sight before him; it was as if the females were dogs, following the stoic's command without second thought. "Leave." The crowd dispersed, groans of disappointment filling the area as they all went elsewhere.

The savior made to go away only to be grabbed by the shoulder, turning towards the hand's owner. "Thanks for that."

"Humph." The onyx once again made to exit solely to be stopped by the next few words.

"What happened yesterday?" The questioned glanced at the asker, pure concern flickering in his orbs.

The interrogated immediately faced away, contempt now evident in his features. "That's none of your business."

* * *

><p>"What's that guy's problem?!"<p>

Naruto _finally _managed to go to first period after having to dodge the detesting leers, nearly jumping out of his skin every time he felt a presence nearby. Barely making it before the bell, the blond trudged over to his seat, immediately plopping down next to his three closest friends. The arrival then proceeded to complain about his morning, the trio sympathizing; they had heard the horrible banshee wailing after all...

"Calm down Kiba." Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. "It's just a classic case of a jerk who acts all high and mighty, somehow attracting all the girls around him despite his pompous tendencies."

Chōji tapped his chin in thought. "To think one of those is among us..."

"God, I know I don't pray very much, but please_ please_ make sure I don't run into that b****** again! I'm begging you!" The pleader was practically on his knees at that point. Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy, a certain group of ladies ready to slash his eyes out for that remark right when...

"Class, we have a new student." The room instantly quieted, the females returning to supposedly harmless states as the newcomer walked in.

"Please don't be him...please don't be him..." No such luck for the hapless boy.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The surrounding windows began trembling, nearing collapse as the four tried to spare their poor ears. It was a complete mystery as to how the cause of the shrieking and the instructor weren't affected; a mystery indeed...

"Calm down." The squealing didn't cease however. "Quiet! We have classes next door!" Still nothing changed.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" The primacy silenced just seconds later, the brunet panting for breath after screaming on the top of his lungs. He ignored the countless death glares as he sat himself down, brushing himself off.

"Thank you, Inuzuka." The adult cleared his throat. "Uchiha, you can sit beside..." The professor scanned the area, searching for a vacant spot.

"Please don't be me...please don't be me..."

"Uzumaki." Seriously, what happened to all of the flaxen's fortune? He gulped as the elder pointed at him, dread flooding his stomach as if he were awaiting a death sentence.

The raven nodded, calmly walking over to the designated locus while the other was sweating bullets. The stoic seated himself, quirking a brow at his neighbor. "What's up with you?"

The flustered scowled at the query. "What's up with _you_?! It's as if all the girls transform into screeching sirens when you are around!" The commenter did not notice the utterly _sinister_ aura radiating from those he insulted...until it was too late.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO CALL US THAT!" Mutilation and destruction seemed inevitable at that point. The victim froze, awaiting his fate—

"Matte."—or not. Starstruck, the lasses obeyed instantly, returning to a more docile demeanor.

The intended blew out a breath in relief. "Thanks, teme."

"Hn." The appreciated oh so kindly turned his head, not even sparing his peer a glance.

"What a jerk." The offended swiveled to the auburn who definitely wasn't being loud, the enamoured maidens too awed to intervene as the guy continued. "First, you basically start this ruckus by being your 'I'm better than you' self. Second, you almost cause my buddy to be killed and then what? Just as it appears you were being nice, you blow him off! Who do you think you are?!" Alas, the addressed did not reply, not even offering a glimpse to the accuser. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The Nara sighed. "Don't bother; he's not going to respond."

The tawny stared at the sable, noticing a far-off look in his eyes. "What's going on with you, teme?"

* * *

><p>"WOO! FRESH AIR! FREEDOM!"<p>

The rest of the day had been...eventful to say the least. Who knew you could share _every_ class with one person as well as lunch? Naruto sure didn't...and what a shock it was; between facing imminent death from all the fangirls, the cries of "Sasuke-kun" reverberating from the walls everywhere he went, and trying to figure the cause of all that out, the flaxen could safely say he never had an experience like this..._ever_. It _definitely _was one he would _never_ want to repeat_ ever_ again. Sadly, like for everything concerning the enigma recently, the blond's wish will not be granted; it would be like this from now on, the unfortunate mused. How could he live through school now?! It had been torture as it was!

Yet as the seventh period bell rang, the hapless forgot all that as the infernal duration of the thinly disguised prison at last ended, being the first as always to rush out the door. He sped towards his locker, hastily extracting his backpack and other belongs before flying out.

"BYE KIBA! BYE SHIKAMARU! BY CHŌJI!" The three shook their heads, smiling as they saw a certain idiot blurring past them. The enraptured weaved across the halls, miraculously not smashing into anyone before bursting through the entrance, greeted by the chilly winter air. "EVEN THE COLD WON'T BRING MY SPIRITS DOWN!" The hyped sported a blinding grin that almost melted all the snow as he stormed out, nothing possibly ruining his mood...

"Ikuzo, otouto."

"Un."

...Or so he thought. Those words snapped him out of his joy, bringing him back to earth. The flaxen watched as the Uchihas stepped into a limo, driving off into the distance. What he saw had disturbed him a bit; their cautious expressions and hushed voices were so uncharacteristic of the pair from what he knew.

_"There are some things you are better off not knowing."_

"What was he talking about?" More sober, the vulpine began walking at a steady pace, heading for his apartment. He then starting reflecting on what had occurred earlier on. "Sasuke seems like an arrogant jerk yet he stopped those girls from killing me all those times...is there more to him than I can see?" Rubbing his temples, he pondered a bit further. Snapping his eyes open, he came to a conclusion. "After what I had witnessed yesterday, there probably is more to him that his 'I'm better than you' attitude; _a lot_ more. Now how to bring it out..." The boy snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "I'll be friends with him! Even if he doesn't want that, I'll persist until he gives in! After that, he'll trust me more and maybe confide in me; then I'll get to know him better!" The male grinned. "I bet we'll be close once he stops acting all pompous around me!" He beamed, snickering a little. "What a great plan!"

The Uzumaki finally arrived at his place, curiosity overtaking him as he spotted a note attached to his door. "What is this?" Taking off the tape, he read the contents.

The smile that had been on his face instantly faded, replaced by a furious growl. "WHAT THE H*** IS GOING ON?!"

The paper floated towards the ground as the infuriated hurried inside, rushing towards his phone. The sheet landed on the floor, its message displayed to all those who were nearby.

'NOTICE OF EVICTION IN TWO DAYS. PACK ALL OF YOUR POSSESSIONS AND LEAVE BEFORE THEN.'

Naruto was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p><span>Translation<span>: Usuratonkachi=Thin Hammer, Dobe=Dead-last, Matte=Wait, Ikuzo=Let's go, otouto=little brother, Un=Yeah

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **Nashi-ossu** for following and **ankwhat** for favoriting Maybe, Just Maybe...! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

He sure does **Jazz**! :3

ONLY THREE TO FOUR HOURS?! THAT'S _SO LITTLE_ AND I THOUGHT ONLY SIX WAS HORRIBLE! I FEEL SO BAD FOR YOU! ToT

No problem! I'm glad they have cooled down now! :D

Thanks! C:

It's fine! ^_^

I'm relieved that you aren't upset! :1

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I HOPE YOU CAN ENJOY THIS SPECIAL OCCASION AND THAT THESE UPDATES WILL KEEP THE STRESS DOWN! XD

Really?! I had no idea that happens to you! :O

I agree! Poor Naruto! At least he has his plan! J:

Wow! I wonder who usually wins... ;)

Leave it to him indeed! Ü

Actually, I don't believe Kakashi has made an appearance in this fic so far; maybe he'll show up later! Well anyways, I hope Naruto would too! :T

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto was going to get to the bottom of this.<em>

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE <em>H<em>*** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Naruto had hastily picked up his phone, punching in the appropriate numbers with a force that surprisingly didn't destroy the buttons as they were nearly busted open each time. The boy waited without even a single shred of patience as the device rang, tapping his fingers on the table as he anticipated the individual's response to his call. Immediately after the person's voice finally came through, the infuriated oh so quietly began screaming into the receiver.

_"You don't need to yell, Mr. Uzumaki."_

"YELL?! I HAVEN'T _BEGUN_ TO YELL YET! WHY ARE YOU KICKING ME OUT?!"

_"Calm down, sir. Have you read our new policy yet?"_

"Policy?" The angered hissed. "I haven't heard of it. What is it?" The boy felt a dreadful pit in his stomach deepen, apprehending what he was about to hear.

_"As of today—"_

"TODAY?!" The listener interrupted, fury radiating off his very being. "NO WONDER I DIDN'T KNOW! I WAS AT SCHOOL!"

_"Let me finish." _The landlord huffed. _"As of today, Akatsuki Complexes will be making renovations to improve its overall infrastructure and service. In order to do that, we need to better our appearances by raising the rent so we will have more money to do so."_

Steam was literally smothering the area as the blond's frustration only grew. "HOW MUCH IS IT NOW WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME BEING EVICTED?!"

The youth heard a sigh of annoyance coming from the other end before he spoke again. _"Rent is now $2000 per month—"_

"WHAT THE?!" The flaxen interjected once more. "THAT'S FOUR TIMES THE ORIGINAL AMOUNT! ARE YOU TRYING TO LOSE ALL YOUR BUSINESS?!"

_"You don't need to worry about that." _As if he cared in the first place. _"With our strategic location of being near the entire Konohgakure School District—the most prestigious in all of Hi no Kuni—and being in the center of market street as well as a vast variety of well-desired companies, Akatsuki Complexes is becoming more and more in demand. The price increase should do nothing to ward them off."_

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" One could swear glass could be heard shattering in the background.

_"Like I said before, we need to improve our infrastructure. That includes those who inhabit this space. We can't have potential customers walking around solely to find filth occupying the space next door." _That was a nice way of putting it. How cold. _"We know your income isn't enough to continue to pay off your rent and that isn't even including your other bills. Totaled together, the cost will be $2500 per month. To save us all the trouble, we decided to give you a notice so you could pack up your possessions."_

"ALL I'M HEARING IS THAT YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ME BECAUSE I'LL MAKE YOU LOOK BAD! THAT'S A MORONIC REASON! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M A SLOB WHOSE APARTMENT COULD RIVAL A ZORILLA AND SKUNK PUT TOGETHER IN STENCH! IT'S JUST BECAUSE I'M POOR, ISN'T IT?! I WORK MY A** OFF JUST TO LIVE BY AND YOU DO THIS TO ME?! HUH?! _HUH?!_"

_"Goodbye Mr. Uzumaki. Have your stuff and your person out of here in two days or else we'll make you leave by force."_ The man then hung up as if he hadn't paid the slightest attention to that explosion, the heartlessness smashing down onto the hapless like a ton of bricks.

The dejected put his phone down, happening to glance at his clock at the same time. Panic tore through his frame as he realized what had occurred. "AH CRAP! I'M LATE!"

* * *

><p><span>The<span> 3rd of December

"How will I break this to them?"

Lady luck seemed to be emptying all of the grudge she had accumulated over the years on this truly unfortunate boy recently; from being kicked out to being fired, there was nothing positive about his situation. What did he do to deserve this? Had the devil cursed him? Or was God toying with him? What kind of god would allow this?! These were the times that made people question everything, from religious beliefs to the very aspect of life. Only those who were utterly stupid would keep faith after losing this much, he now thought.

"Nothing could be worse than thi—" Upon stepping past the school gates, it seemed as if _everyone_ had stopped what they were doing to stare at him, the glares absolutely unnerving. "Oh yeah. Never mind." The now completely sullen walked on, head hung to avoid catching others' eyes as he trudged towards his locker. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Hey you!" Oh no. God no. Please no. Did he just jinx himself?! The apprehensive slowly turned to the source of the exclamation, his entire body freezing up; a horde of girls surrounded him from all sides, blocking off all possible escape routes. Where were 'responsible' grown-ups when you_ really _needed them?

"What did I do?!" The target held up his hands defensively, cowering in quintessential terror.

The females sneered. "Sasuke-kun won't be able to save you now. Now feel our wrath you ingrate!" What should he do?! He couldn't hit a girl let alone hundreds!

"GRRRRRRRR..." All of them snapped their attention to the origin of the growling, the ladies utterly shocked; a giant dog was snarling at them, ready to bite.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR FRIEND YOU HORMONAL MANGY B****ES OR ELSE I'LL UNLEASH AKAMARU ON YOU!" The canine was straining on his leash, barking boisterously. The damsels ran away shrieking, none willing to be shredded into pieces by a potentially rabid creature.

"What's going on?!" So _that's_ when the teachers care; only when 'innocent' girls are involved. A woman stepped out of her classroom, leering at the five.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p>The Uzumaki breathed a sigh of relief as he faced his comrades. "Thanks Kiba. You saved me."<p>

"Of course." The Inuzuka smirked, glowing with pride.

Chōji shivered. "I can't imagine what they were about to do to you."

"Trample him, claw his eyes out, slap him until he can't even move..." Shikamaru shrugged. "Just naming a few."

"Oh great." The almost victim grumbled, not exactly wanting to hear that. He groaned. "Life sucks."

"Who the _h_*** are you and what did you do to Naruto?!" The brunet grabbed the crestfallen by the front of his shirt, shaking him roughly. "Since when were you _negative?!_ Aren't you always a ball of energy?! What happened to your hyper self?! Why do you look so _depressed?!_"

Uh oh. That was _exactly_ what the blond was trying to avoid. "Uhh...I didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"You're a_ terrible_ liar." The Nara sighed, shaking his head. "Just tell us."

"That's what friends are for, right?" The Akimichi piped. "Don't be shy!"

"Which would be even _more_ unlike you!" The auburn pointed out. "Spit it out already or else I'll get Akamaru to pounce you!" The pooch bent down, prepared to do just that.

"Okay! Okay!" Seriously, you did_ not _want to get that monstrosity to sit on you. How much did he weigh? A thousand pounds? The tawny gestured with his hand, signaling them closer. "Yesterday was h*** on earth for me. After I got home, I was given a notice that I was going to be evicted in forty-eight hours a.k.a. tomorrow. Then when things couldn't get worse, my landlord heartlessly told me that he was kicking me out because since I can't pay the new $2500 per month rent I'm below Akatsuki's 'standards' and that phone call made me late to work so I got fired because of that!" After the flaxen had finished, panting for breath, he glanced at the bunch, surprised at what he saw; uncharacteristic fury shone in the normally docile's eyes as a cold, calculating flame lit in the genius's while uninhibited rage emitted from the feral's and his beast's frames. "Um...guys?"

"THAT B******!" The words echoed down the halls, scaring those nearby off.

Everyone thought the world was going to end as the portly opened his mouth. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!"

"It's alright! I'll figure something out!" The vulpine attempted to pacify them but to no avail; he was simply ignored.

"I wonder what's the best way to commit murder without having it traced back..." The lackadaisical pondered, the ominous aura creeping them out.

"Here I thought you were clever. It's not smart to discuss killing someone where others could possibly hear you."

"Teme..." The group looked up as Sasuke sauntered over to them, hands in his pockets.

The raven quirked a brow as he eyed the quadruped. "What's that mutt doing here? Aren't we at school?" The mentioned bared his teeth at that remark.

"You jerk!" The owner glowered. "Akamaru's a Great Pyrenees, not some 'mutt' and for your information, my Animal Science class allows me to bring him here! I was just about to drop him off in fact!"

"Whatever." The Uchiha shrugged, irking the brunet. However, before he could act, the sable approached the Uzumaki, stopping before him. "What's up with you, Usuratonkachi?" Only silence met him. "Why aren't you your usual idiotic self? Why are you being so _quiet_?" Still nothing was said in response. The stoic made to grasp him only to be held back.

"Leave him alone." Shikamaru stated. "As you can probably see, Naruto isn't in the mood for your 'I'm better than you' attitude."

Chōji nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing. "Terrible things have been happening to him and he needs some space."

"You mean those annoying fangirls who aim to kill him?" The other sighed. "Why should he be upset about that? It's not as if they actually did anything yet."

"That's because they're _obsessed_ with you!" Kiba screamed. "I haven't seen _nearly_ as many mindless b****es as there have been since you transfered!"

"But that's not what this is about." The Nara interrupted. "It's something much worse. You couldn't possibly understand what Naruto is going through."

"Try me." The addressed challenged.

The hazel was_ seething_ by now. "Humph! We don't need to tell a b****** like you! Besides, you'll just mock Naruto and not help him at all!" He glimpsed at his companions. "Come on, let's get to class."

"Wait." The tetrad paused in their tracks. The Uzumaki glanced at them. "Go on without me. I'll talk to Sasuke myself."

The genius appeared uncertain. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah." The queried nodded. "I'll be fine."

After a few moments of hesitation, the chubby shrugged. "Okay." They then made to walk away.

The auburn turned back. "If I find out you hurt him, there will be _h_*** to pay!" The four then vanished, leaving the two alone.

The blond quirked a brow. "Why do you even want to know?"

"Does it matter?" _Of course _he would say that.

"Yes; this is _personal_ after all." The speaker crossed his arms. "Do you _still_ want to know?"

The raven wore an emotionless mask. "Hn. What do you think?"

"Fine." The tanned sighed. "I'll tell you on one condition."

"What dobe?" The insulter inquired.

"Tell me why you are so afraid of your own father."

* * *

><p><span>Translation<span>: Hi no Kuni=Land of Fire

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
